This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201310673689.X filed on Dec. 11, 2013 and Chinese patent application No. 201410008656.8 filed on Jan. 8, 2014, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a control technique, and particularly relates to a control method and an electronic apparatus.
A projector needs to adjust a position of an optical lens in the projector at the time of projecting, and then can project a clear image on a projecting plane, and this procedure is referred as focusing of the projector. Adjusting the position of the optical lens in the projector adopts two methods generally. One method is adjusting the position of the optical lens manually, operation of this method is troublesome and accuracy is low. Another method is moving the optical lens to a plurality of positions by using a step motor and recording definitions corresponding to the plurality of positions, and then obtaining a position having the highest definition, and moving the optical lens to the position having the highest definition. Time length of the focusing of this method is relatively long, and there is a case in which the focusing fails.